This invention relates generally to an exercising device, and more specifically, pertains to a stair simulator type of exercising means wherein both the degree of resistance offered to the exerciser while manipulating the foot platforms may be varied, while likewise the arc angle of pivot to the foot platforms during their manipulation may be changed, so as to provide exercising motion duplicative of either ladder climbing or stair ascending, depending upon the adjustment made to the exerciser.
A myriad of exercising devices are readily available in the art. For example, the inventor herein possesses a variety of patents upon various types of treadmill devices, for use for providing exercising to the user that simulates walking, either in the foreward and/or rearward direction, and upon a level or inclined disposition. These can be seen in the U.S. Pat Nos. 4,886,266, and 4,844,449. In addition, there are many types of stair climbing simulating exercising devices that are available in the art, but which offer normally a single dimension per exertion by the exerciser, and that is simply to undertake movement relating to that of climbing stairs. Furthermore, exercising devices have likewise undertaken the configuration of a ladder,, so that exercising may be undertaken that is related to and requires muscle exertion that simulates the climbing of a ladder, as can be see in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,737 to Ehrenfield. Furthermore, various exercising devices have incorporated means for varying and adjusting the amount of speed or resistance that can be exerted by the exercising device against the party undertaking such activity. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,134 to Chen, a treadmill with an adjusting mechanism is shown therein, incorporating various crankshafts, sector gears, and the like, generally for varying the speed of movement of the treadmill belt, are provided in the art.
The current invention, on the other hand, is believed to significantly improve upon exercising devices that simulate stair climbing, by not only providing mechanical means for varying the resistance offered to the exerciser while attempting to manipulate the foot platforms simulating stair movement, but at the same time, provide further means for adjustment that varies the angle of stair simulating platform pivot, so as to change the orientation of the simulated stairs, and thereby vary the degree of force exerted upon select or additional muscles particularly of the foot, ankle, calf, and thigh, during the undertaking of exercising movements.